


Cozy morning

by Animeobsessed1



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Heith - Freeform, M/M, No Smut, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animeobsessed1/pseuds/Animeobsessed1
Summary: Okay season 7 was AMAZING to Heith shippers so here's something I pulled from my ass to celebrate ♡Basically a short domestic waking-up-together fic





	Cozy morning

**Author's Note:**

> When I dont know what to write I immediately go to early morning fluff fics.  
> (Also unedited so sorry)  
> Enjoy!

"Nghf...."

The dull sensation of consciousness numbly travel across Keith's body and into his mind. A brighter part of himself probs at him, telling him to awake. He mindlessly waves an arm around, bitter towards the awakening. Groaning, deep and low from his throat, he shifts, twisting his body. His face buried into a pillow, left arm wrapped above his head, and hips awkwardly pointed right. The slight stretch from his torso to his thighs fills his head with a sense of calmness, settling himself further back into the covers.

"Nnn... keiff..."

A lower, smoother voice rises from the right of him, as well as blanket and mattress shifts'. It immediately sends shivers down Keith's spin, blood rushing up his face and a buzz in his skin. He smiles despite hismelf. Something about how delicious with sleep and cuddly hunk gets early mornings makes keith feel so warm, so special. Hunk is so open about himself, about how he feels and what he wants, and it comforts keith to no beyond. He never hides or puts on an act. He just... does.

Filled with a new type of energy, Keith slowly lifts his head up to look at Hunk. He's spread out, left knee bent up and the other overlapping Keith's at the foot. One of his hands is resting on his stomach, other covering his eyes, while he lets out a comically long groan. Keith lets out an airy laugh, his eyes crinkling up at the sides while he moves his hands to under his head. 

"Oh, shut up." Hunk drags his hand down his face, tugging at his bottom lip while he blinks rapidly. "Its too early to be awake."

"Hmm," Keith simply hums, lifting his eyebrows and closing his eyes. His teasing smile only grows when Hunks groans increase in volume until he's laughing again. 

"Stop it!" Smiling brightly, hunk turns his body, leaning on one elbow while the other rises above keith in a threatening manner. The smiles and laughs the two exchange fills up the room, pulling them further away from the wonderland of sleep and into the warm, sweet day. The sunlight shades through the window, flickering with the movement of the blinds. The whole room is bathed in warm yellow, making everything glow.

"Get over heree," Keith starts to make grabby hand motions, eyes still twinkling and face still flushed. Hunk fakes suspicion, narrowing his eyes and still hovering above him. Keith slowly adapts a deadpan expression, trying (and kinda failing) to erase the flush and happiness he's feeling. "Hunk, seriously."

Laughing, hunk lowers himself down closer to keith. He leans his forehead in, touching it gingerly with Keith's and pecks his lips. He rests his hands on his hips too, tangling their legs together and sharing bodyheat. "Better?" 

And damn it, hunks smile just fills up his entire face. His eyes widen, his nose crinkles up, and his cheeks... puff out? Fill up? Keith isn't good with words. But his smile is so physical, so real that it makes staying mad impossible. So instead of responding, Keith pouts and leans in closer. He covers hunk in small butterfly kisses, reaching everywhere he can with the small space. Hunk laughs, so it must all be worth it.

He finally stops and leans into his touch. With a small smile, he wraps his arms around hunks neck, folding them over behind his head. Hunk smiles back, eyes warm. Keith just feels so safe, so secure, so right in this moment. Everything about him, about hunk makes him so crazy happy. Nothing is quite as good as being here with Hunk, early in the morning where they have terrible morning breath and are still dazed with sleep, where the sun is a settling presence around them and blankets aren't even producing much heat as they are, where the world is just so right and nothing can change it. He closes his eyes to soak in the moment.

"I love you," he mumbles, cheek currently squished into the pillow and slightly slurring his words. But he knows what he said and he knows he ment it. And when he blinks an eye open, he knows hunk can tell.

"I love you too, you furry half-galra cat." 

"Hey!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Scream with me on my Tumblr @YoungSweetYouth <3


End file.
